


distraction

by hojoonahaf



Series: hansol x bjoo [8]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, rly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonahaf/pseuds/hojoonahaf
Summary: the one in which hansol has to work and bjoo is bored





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr (hojoonahaf.tumblr.com)  
> hope you like c:

Hansol loved and hated it at the same time, the way Byungjoo’s hand rested on his thigh so casually while he was trying to concentrate.  
“I’m bored.”, his boyfriend mumbled, leaning in to peck Hansol’s cheek. “Entertain me.”  
“I need to work.”, Hansol said half-heartedly, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist anyway. “I promised Nakta to finish this until tomorrow.”  
“There’s still plenty of time.”   
And then there was a pair of lips on his neck and Hansol knew that he definitely wouldn’t be able to do this right now.  
Rolling his eyes he turned on his chair to face B-Joo who looked so  _smug._  
“Come her.”, Hansol said, all too eager to kiss the smugness of that stupid face he loved so much and Byungjoo didn’t need to be told twice.  
The chair squeaked under their joined weight as B-Joo came to sit on his lap, mouths pressed together in seconds.  
It was hot and kind of messy and Hansol loved it because it was so different from the way they usually kissed, even though he loved that, too, of course.  
He didn’t notice the hands going through his hair until Byungjoo started softly tugging it, making him gasp a little from the sensation.  
Wanting to give him something in return, Hansol squeezed his ass, giggling when Byungjoo buckled into him a little.   
“Shut up.”, B-Joo mumbled, his voice full of affection as he leaned in again, reconnecting their lips and deepening the kiss almost immediately.   
They didn’t always do french kissing, but today they did and it was glorious, although the longer they did this, the more Hansol wanted something they couldn’t do here.  
Byungjoo probably felt the same, because it turned softer after a while, less needy than before.  
“Let’s go home?”, Hansol mumbled as they sat there, embracing each other with their faces only inches apart, Hansol’s legs all numb from the weight.  
“Yes please. I mean if you don’t have work to do.”, Byungjoo teased, laughing when Hansol pushed him off way too softly.  
“Work can wait.”, he said lightly. 


End file.
